


Ритуал

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Они обязательно вернутся
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Shimizu Kiyoko
Kudos: 2





	Ритуал

— Не понимаю, зачем надо все так усложнять, — привычно ворчал Куроо, раздеваясь и зябко ежась от холодного ночного воздуха. — Украл бы эту принцессу на самом деле — и все.

— Нужна она мне. — Ойкава привык решать проблемы магией и что-то менять не собирался. Тем более, так было гораздо интереснее. — Не отвлекайся, времени осталось мало.

— А они тебе, значит, нужны? Никогда не понимал твоего интереса к людям, — Куроо скептично покачал головой, но замер, стоило только Ойкаве посмотреть на него.

— Собираешься учить меня, что делать?

— Ну что ты, Повелитель, как можно.

Вечно он ходил по грани, позволял себе лишнее. И Ива-чан, и даже Тобио, раньше преданно следовавший за ним по пятам, — где они сейчас? Все интересные Ойкаве люди и демоны были слишком своевольны.

Шимизу отстраненно наблюдала за ними, сидя на широком подоконнике и лениво покачивая хвостом. Ну хоть кто-то с ним не спорил.

Куроо закончил с одеждой и повернулся к нему, снова широко улыбаясь и показывая острые зубы. Длинный шиповатый член — наследие предков-оборотней, — уже стоял наизготовку. Слишком много энтузиазма для магического ритуала, самого Ойкаву такое никогда не возбуждало. Впрочем, это было неплохо: круг любил, когда похоть и страсть настоящие. Магия, завязанная на сексе, — грубая и примитивная, но очень эффективная. В самый раз для того, что он собирался сделать.

Заметив, куда направлен его взгляд, Куроо развел руками:

— Ну ты же не пускаешь меня в свою постель, приходится компенсировать здесь. — Вот еще. Ойкава фыркнул и, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами по холодным плитам пола, подошел к большой пентаграмме, расчерченной в центре комнаты на самом верху башни, чтобы напоследок еще раз проверить линии и руны. — Не знаю, почему с таким отношением я до сих пор продолжаю тебе помогать.

— Потому что я тебе приказал, — пробормотал Ойкава, не отрываясь от пентаграммы. Кинжал, который ему подарил Ива-чан, и стрела Тобио-чана в вершине луча указывали точно то направление, которое показал шар. Все верно.

— Потому что я очень добрый!

— Добрый демон? Не смеши меня.

— Ну, ты же почему-то не убил тех двоих, хотя они ушли, предали тебя. Наоборот, зачем-то собираешься их вернуть.

— Мы уже обсуждали. — Злость снова поднялась изнутри, завихрилась силовыми потоками вокруг тела, и, несмотря на холод, Ойкаве стало жарко. — Это не имеет отношения к доброте.

Ойкава не был добрым, он не любил упускать то, что привык считать своим. Они обязательно вернутся. И останутся с ним навсегда.

— Начинаем, — скомандовал он. Полная луна почти достигла самой высокой точки, свет от нее свободно лился через окна башни. Самое время.

Шимизу плавно поднялась со своего места, будто перетекая из одной позы в другую. Облегающий открытый доспех исчез, растаял, полностью обнажая тело. Позерство, но такие уж они, суккубы — не могут иначе. Она могла бы выглядеть как угодно — люди и демоны низкого уровня все равно бы тянулись к ней, хотели сильнее, чем прекраснейшую из женщин. Но она действительно была красива.

Ойкава на секунду ослабил защиту, позволяя ее чарам просочиться в кровь возбуждением и стечь жаром в самый низ живота. Шимизу хищно облизнулась, потянулась к его разуму своим. Достаточно. Защита вернулась на место, и Шимизу огорченно вздохнула.

— И что ты собиралась делать?

— Простите, Повелитель, не удержалась.

Вот все они так. То ли дело люди.

Шимизу первой вошла в круг, грациозно легла в самом центре на спину и приглашающе развела колени.

— Твоя очередь, Повелитель, — произнес Куроо с едва заметной насмешкой в голосе, и Ойкава шагнул в круг следом за ней. Теперь было не время отвлекаться на глупые споры. В теле уже начинала холодно искриться магия, притупляя посторонние эмоции, оставляя место только для самого главного.

Ойкава опустился на пол между разведенных ног Шимизу, направил в нее член.

— Поосторожнее с зубами, — предупредил он.

— Как прикажете. — Шимизу улыбнулась — холодно, отстраненно, одними уголками рта.

Куроо вступил в круг последним, пристроился сзади.

Свечи по углам пентаграммы вспыхнули. Ритуал начался.

Куроо толкнулся сразу на всю длину, прошивая болью, и тогда же Ойкава резко вошел в Шимизу. Они никогда не заботились об удобстве друг друга, сколько бы раз ни замыкали круг: для ритуала даже лучше, если прольется кровь, темная магия всегда была жадной до кровавых жертв. И всегда — щедра на наслаждения для тех, кто не боялся к ней прибегнуть. 

Ойкава провел острыми ногтями по бокам Шимизу, оставляя неглубокие царапины, тут же заполнившиеся кровью, та в ответ погрузила длинные клыки в его плечо, но зубы, находящиеся внутри, как и обещала, не использовала. Ойкава вздрогнул, когда когти Куроо с силой прошлись по спине и тут же сменились горячим языком, слизывающим наполненную магией кровь короля демонов. Вот уж кто никогда своего не упускал. Ойкава завел руку назад, наугад расцарапывая ему ногу, и еще сильнее насадился на его член.

Первые красные горячие капли упали на каменный пол, и они втроем начали двигаться, сплетаясь в клубок из тел, когтей и зубов. Боль отошла на второй план, растаяла в обжигающем жаре: горячая и влажная хватка тела Шимизу вокруг члена, глубокие толчки Куроо, от которых будто плавилось все внутри, — удовольствие, усиленное все нарастающей магической энергией, заставляло двигаться резче и быстрее, отдаваться целиком.

Круг принял жертву.

— Я же просил не трогать рога, — зарычал Ойкава, оборачиваясь, когда, забывшись, Куроо вцепился в них и потянул на себя. Любого из его слуг этот взгляд заставил бы забиться в самый дальний угол и молить о пощаде, но Куроо сложно было испугать: он только оскалился с притворно виноватым видом, продолжая размашисто вбиваться в него, но руки все-таки убрал. Ойкава отвернулся — и злость мгновенно исчезла, не оставив и следа, смытая магической страстью.

Свечи разгорались все ярче, линии пентаграммы светились мрачным внутренним светом. За окном поднялся ветер, закружил над самой башней. Прерви их сейчас кто-нибудь — и сила бы вырвалась, разрушая все вокруг.

Пора.

Шимизу застонала — низко, гортанно, так, что от этого звука, казалось, завибрировала вся башня. Кончая и чувствуя, как изнутри все обожгло едкой спермой Куроо, Ойкава громко выкрикнул заклинание на давно забытом языке, древнем и темном.

С последним словом в голове как будто взорвался огненный шар, жар пробежал по телу — а потом все разом прекратилось, и стало тихо.

Ойкава вышел из обмякшей под ним Шимизу, спихнул с себя тяжелое безвольное тело Куроо — ничего серьезного, но обоим понадобится больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя, слишком много силы израсходовали, — и подошел к окну. Где-то вдалеке на опушке леса мигнул и разгорелся огонек. Ойкава смотрел на него, чувствуя, как начинают затягиваться царапины и разрывы, как тело постепенно восстанавливает себя, и думал.

Уже завтра Ива-чан и Тобио совершенно случайно встретятся с отрядом: рыжий невысокий парень, восторженный и импульсивный — они с Тобио обязательно подружатся, спокойный молчаливый здоровяк — хорошая компания для Ивайзуми, тихий незаметный белый маг с посохом — полная противоположность Ойкавы. Они пойдут с ними, спасать несуществующую принцессу. Такую же фальшивую, как и ее незадачливые спасатели — создания, только что порожденные магией, которые развеются не позже, чем через неделю. Но к тому времени это будет не важно: они уже окажутся здесь.

Они обязательно вернутся, а вернувшись — останутся. Улыбка короля демонов Ойкавы стала шире. Ему было весело.


End file.
